Percy Jackson the Powerhouse
by TH3 BL43K KN1GHT
Summary: Percy's mother died when he was five years old. Hades blessed him on the behalf of his father. Also, he became Hestia's champion. Rated T for cursing and violence.
1. How it all started: Part 1

Two brothers were seen inside a apartment building, the apartment room was a mess, with blood everywhere and a pungent smell still lingering. On the floor lays a dead mother with a knife stabbed into her side, blood gushing out. Another man head was seen on the floor with a face full of fear showing. The man on the right stood back up, happy with what he just done, "Don't worry about her, she made it safely. "

The man on the left was holding a trident sighed in relief, "But is he still alive Hades?"

The other man, Hades shook his head, "He is still alive, but if our brother Zeus finds him, he will be killed Poseidon. I can help train him for you, by adopting him he will get some of my powers. And I know that Hesita would love to make him her champion."

Poseidon sighed, agreeing with what his brother said, "You're right. If I train him at my palace, Zeus will find out and he will be killed. I will try my best to be there if you help train him. After all, he might be the prophecy child, if Percy reaches sixteen first. "

With that, the both flashed away. Hades going to Central Park to meet his sister in Central Park, and Poseidon to his palace.

 **Line break. Line break. Line break. Line break. Line break. Line break. Line break. Line break.**

A little boy with raven black hair with sea-green eyes was seen running across Central Park. A large black hound was chasing him down as the boy was running across Central Park. The boy jumped over a park bench as his shoelace got caught against the bench. The boy mentally cursed for his bad luck. The hound was just meters away, charging towards the boy. The boy covered his face for it all to end. However a few minutes passed and he was still hanging from the park bench.

A slowly opened his eye to see that the hound gone. He reached up and undid his laces and fell onto the ground with a thud. He rubbed his head and stood up panting. "Are you alright?"

The boy turned his around and saw an adult man and a little girl. The boy nervously asked "W….Wh….Who are you people? What happened to that monster?"

The girl smiled "We will explain everything in a moment Let's take you somewhere safer."

The boy asked "How? Where?"

The boy blinked and in the girl's place stood a blazing fire. The man motioned his hand to follow him into the fire. The man went through the fire and disappeared. The boy shocked, looked around the fire to see where the man girl disappeared off too, and used his judgement and went through the blazing flames. After the boy went through, the fire died out, leaving the grass around it perfectly intact.

* * *

So what do you think about this so far? I'm not make Poseidon forgetting Percy, but someone who occasionally shows up in Percy's life.  
If you don't already know the boy is ... well you will find out.


	2. AN how it all started: part 2 is comin

**AN: Since I didn't expect people to read this and follow this, I was a bit behind in getting the story going.  
** **I am a bit behind for this chapter, for now here is a short preview. I plan on making each chapter longer and somehow the chapter after this one is complete and well here ya go.**

* * *

After the boy went through the fire, he was _not_ in Central Park anymore. Everything around him was dark. The boy asked clearly confused, "Where am I?' as he looked around unable to see much.

"You are in the Underworld," a voice said behind him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Hades, God of Death, and the ruler of the Underworld," the voice answered back.

Percy titled his head to the side, "Why am I here then?"

Hades simply replied, "You're father asked me too."

* * *

 **i need to stop procrastinating**


	3. Mission time

After the boy went through the fire, he was not in Central Park anymore. Everything around him was dark. The boy asked clearly confused, "Where am I?' as he looked around unable to see much.

"You are in the Underworld," a voice said behind him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Hades, God of Death, and the ruler of the Underworld," the voice answered back.

Percy titled his head to the side, "Why am I here then?"

Hades simply replied, "You're father asked me too."

Percy replied, "Where is dad? And who is him?"

Hades sighed, "He is not here at the moment, but I can get him here for you."

After Hades, finished his sentence, a flashed appeared behind Percy, and a hand landed on Percy's shoulder. Percy looked around to see a tall bearded man with sea-green eyes looking at him. "Hello Percy, Im Poseidon, your father."

 _Don't worry, there will be a flash black so you will know what happens during this time_ **.**

 **(Few years later, Percy age: 12)**

Percy moved his shield up just in time to block a sword blow from above. The block surprised his opponent, as he stumbled backwards. Percy used this opportunity as he shifted his spear to the side of his opponent's legs and swung it to the other side, knocking his opponent onto his back. Percy stepped forwards point his spear at his opponent's neck, while holding his shield up in case of an attack.

"Do you yield?" Percy asked.

His opponent smiled, "I yield."

Percy set his spear to the side, offering a hand to his opponent. His opponent took his hand and Percy helped pulled the man up onto his feet.

His opponent smiled' "Your skills have been improving lately. At this rate, you will be ready by the time the Great Prophecy is to come. I guess your time in wild did pay off, your reflexes gotten better since our training session eight months ago."

Percy shook his head, "But you still landed few hits onto me. I barely had time to block the last blow of yours. If I were just a bit slower, I would have been knocked out. You also put to much power in your last attack Achilles."

"But that is just my point. You were able to detect my mistake and capitalize on it. You will become the greatest warrior of your time." Achilles replied proudly.

Percy shook his head "I still have a lot to learn before the Great Prophecy. Do you know what my next training will be."

"Actually Lord Hades told me after this spar session, he said he wanted to talk to you." Achilles said.

Percy asked, "What do you think he could want from me?"

Achilles replied, "No idea, but he said it was urgent."

Percy bowed his head, "I hope me can spar again soon."

Achilles said, "Go on then, your know that Hades doesn't like to wait."

Percy "Of course" as he ran towards Hades palace.

 **(At Hades' palace)**

"My children is currently at a boarding school in Maine. I give thanks for you help their transition out of the Lotus Hotel go smoothly. However, I hoped they could stay there for few more months before coming to the Underworld. After all, they would need to get used to the modern world for few more months. But at last, they been discovered by a satyr. The Greek camp has sent a group to get my kids, along with the Hunt for backup."

"Will I be staying at camp or should i bring them here?" Percy asked.

Hades replied, "It shouldn't matter as long as you keep them safe."

Percy nodded, "I will keep them at all cost."

"Whatever you do, don't let Zeus find out their heritage. If he does, my kids surely will die. Then his children will be killed, and war with the Olympians. That will not be good especially if that beast is just roaming about. Don't use your other powers to much as it will attract unwanted attention, but if you are caught, the Olympians won't want to piss off Poseidon and I."

A shadow appeared on the ground, and out popped his backpack. Hades said, "You bag is ready to go for this mission, along with your favorite weapons."

Percy slipped the backpack on, "Anything else i need to know?"

Hades thought about it for a minute, "Be safe. And no unnecessary killing."

Percy nodded as he slipped into a shadow and disappeared.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, i been busy with school work, next one should be ready during this week. There will be a poll about have many other kids that Zeus has, I'm planning on having one or two.**


End file.
